One Life
by Kirei Yami Kitsune
Summary: Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke are trying to live a normal life but everyone has secrets and everyone has has some fakeness to their lives. Just about the one life each of them has. Songs from musicals male male relations don't like don't read


So this is my new fic, which will have songs from musicals such as rent lol, I don't own shit!!!!! Yaoi so don't like don't read okay? Okay!Maybe this will be a good fic we'll just have to see where it goes hope all enjoy it.

* * *

Kurama was sitting at the table eating an apple staring at Hiei who felt uncomfortable in the situation he was currently in. In a moment of stupidity and having recently receiving an injury Hiei had busted into Kurama's bedroom through the widow only to see him having sex with a less than attractive man.

Hiei for once was at a loss for words or should we say smart-ass comments. Kurama finally broke the silence "so are you just going to sit there and stare at the ground it's kind of awkward don't you think".

Hiei's head shot up and he shot him a dirty look retorting in a sarcastic tone "well you were the idiot having sex when you knew I could bust in anytime"

"Yea it's been almost two years I should have known you would be here any moment. God Hiei it's always someone else's fault isn't it" giving a pissed off look up from his apple. Hiei's looked softened in a silent admit of defeat "so who is he?"

"Well he's a class mate. Not that it's any of your business who I sleep with!" in a snooty tone. Hiei glared yelling, "well it used to be but you couldn't keep you legs closed!"

This got Kurama's attention and he stood walking over to slap him in the face. Hiei turned his head back and stared at him than walked out. Yusuke came running in having seen Hiei coming out of the kitchen not even knowing he was there to begin with. He hugged Kurama asking him what had happened and Kurama blurted it all out that the guy Hiei had seen him with was his dealer he was only trying to make for the debt he had racked up before he had left for rehab the last time.

Yusuke had been Kurama's close friend and had been there for him through his numerous stays in rehabs and such after Hiei left hoping he would get better but it never happened. So Yusuke decided he would do whatever had to do to help Kurama even if it was fueling his addiction by helping him purchase it.

"Why don't you tell him the truth Kurama. There's no point in hiding it any longer you know that so just do it. I mean it can't get much worse right?" "I guess you're right so I'll tell him everything."

With that Kurama stormed out of the house to find him and once he did it got ugly fast. "Hiei what are you doing out her alone just come back I'm sorry I hit but you deserved it you know you did I never speak about Yukina to hurt you so why would you try to hurt me." Hiei looked away more upset than before and replied "there's nothing wrong with saying it here after all we are alone." "True but….. fine I'll tell you ever since you left I've been….I've been doing some things I'm less than proud of." "Like what selling yourself?" he laughed.

Kurama was silently looking way and replied with a simple "yes". Hiei stared in shock "what?" "You heard me Hiei I sold myself for money and drugs. I'm addicted to cocaine, heroin, and meth. I'm trouble but I still love you and I'm hoping you still love me Hiei." He started to cry and walk towards Hiei. Hiei stepped back and stared like it's a bad dream he opened his mouth only to chock out in a cracking voice "I need some time to think."

Before Kurama can reach out he's gone Kurama fell to his knees crying he stood up and walked through the park singing to himself "_Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows. Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play_." He walked under a big tree remembering Hiei loved to sit under it in the summer.

"_The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you. The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you_." He pulled out a cell phone and sent a text to someone 'Meet me in the park by the big tree and bring my usual the most you can it's been a rough night'.

He put the phone back in his coat and waited knowing it will only be a minute than for a little while he can make his problems seem like nothing and so he continued his song "_Without you, the stars roar the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves. Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash"._

His dealer showed up handing him just what he asked for and a new needle. Smiling he took the money and left Kurama to his addiction. _"The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you. The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you." _Kurama ran home slamming the door open and entered his room.

He pulled out his merchandise opened it up and after getting his cocaine into the needle he breathed in deep and injected it into his vain crying. His song still leaving his lips only this time Hiei was accompanying him from the guest room at genkai's. _"The world revives, colors renew, but I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue_." Kurama let out with sadder tone _"Without you. Without you the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats."_

Hiei sang to himself _"Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe." _In a call and answer effect Hiei cried out _"The mind churns!" _Kurama answered_ "The mind churns!" _Hiei called_ "The heart yearns!" _And Kurama answer_ "The heart yearns!" _Both again let the words slip each with powerful emotion _"The tears dry, without you. Life goes on, but I'm gone" _Kurama pushed his horse voice _"Cause I die, without you." _Hiei sang almost to himself _"Without you."_

Than Kurama and him in sync and so perfectly got out the last line together _"Without you." _

* * *

_well hope the frist chapter was to everyones liking if I made some errors sorry it's late ad I have school tomorrow and some homewrok to finish but I just thought I would get this one up before bed._


End file.
